


Finding the silence

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Voltron Legendary Defender, Keith, desert
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 1





	Finding the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Voltron Legendary Defender, Keith, desert

He doesn't exactly love the desert, but he can appreciate the silence that fills it; so different to the constant noise surrounding him in the Castle of Lions. In the desert, he can be alone, but not lonely; even if the others are around, their voices are lifted high above the dunes.

After a short while, the silence becomes deafening, the privacy turns to abandonment, and he becomes desperate for his home - and his friends - once more.


End file.
